


Delicious

by lighterxx



Series: 2015 Fraxus Love Fest [3]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Exhibitionism, Fraxus Love Fest, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Public Blow Jobs, Short, Short One Shot, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 10:34:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5925313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lighterxx/pseuds/lighterxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Freed everything about Laxus was delicious. 2015 Fraxus Love Fest Fic, Day 3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delicious

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr Post](http://xxlighterxx.tumblr.com/post/138750560992/warning-delicious)   
> 

For Freed everything about Laxus was delicious.

From the way he stand to, the taste of his cock in his mouth, he screams danger, and Freed loves it.

He ties one of his hands at his headboard, and wait for Laxus to come home. He sometimes hears his teammates laughter as they drop Laxus’s home. His other hand would travel towards his ass, he would fondle his balls, then travel his fingers towards the leaking head. He would laugh silently too, knowing just anybody could enter that room.

When the whole guild called for a meeting, he would get under the table, strokes Laxus’s cock until it’s hard, and leaking on his lips. He caresses his balls, licks his lips. He kisses them lovingly, knowing he would get more. He licks, nips at the head with a patient air, blows a little when he sees it’s shaking slightly. He forgets about his hardness, his needs, his name.

Because the only thing ever important for him is in his mouth, and it’s _delicious_.


End file.
